Ellington Entertainment Holdings
Ellington media entertainment is a mass media conglomerate company located across social media. timeline * entertainment expansion:2014-2016 august 2014:Hippo books inc was relaunched as Ellington media entertainment.september 2014:mj Ellington productions is founded by Ellington media.early December 2015:mj Ellington productions joins youtube. * Merger with enterprises:mid 2017 early mid 2017:merger between Ellington media and the three wizards enterprises.mid 2017:the three wizards enterprises join hippo books inc and mj Ellington productions entertaiment in founding companies in Ellington media. * asset mangement:June 2018-March 11th 2019 ''' June 2018:hippoworks pictures and Tardis who are absorbed into Ellington mediaJuly-november 2018:ellington media entertainment was near collapse and spin out on October 3rd 2018:Ellington media entertainment will have a division shakeup.hippoworks studios and Tardis who will be fully absorbed into the main part of Ellington media.horror shack will be part of the united films telepictures.on October 20th 2018,teen-wizards pictures was relaunched as wizards attract.on November 6th 2018,ellington media launched two more assets and a new division: chocolate face motion.on November 14th 2018,ellington media through the three wizards tele pictures group LLC launched bloody hand features as a sister studio to horror shack.ellington media recently said that the three wizards enterprises has the option to no longer be a holding company in 2022.on November 15th 2018,united films entertainment and others will not be renamed.in November 16th 2018,ellington media launched investment acquisitions inc LLC.on December 18th 2018,ellington media relaunched the hippoworks label as hippoworks releasing (for the three wizards,teen productions,mj Ellington productions and more for movies) * '''A new Chapter:Janaury 2019-Late Febaury 2019 on January 3rd 2019,ellington media announced that superhero comics entertainment will be shutdown and will be absorbed into main Ellington media.while its shows (2015-2018) will be owned by Ellington media.current running shows will be taken over by its distributer.superhero comics has until February for shut down.sister studios like movie house screen have the option to takeover former shows/films by superhero comics.on January 6th 2019:Ellington media announced that the three wizards music and teen productions music will merge and form music video inc with Ellington media music group renamed to music video Corp.it wil be effective by June.Ellington media will also sell new growth producers and chocolate face films to private party's.(effective March).airdate and Release day and it's unit owner will be shutdown and absorbed into entertaiment assets.(effective may).Ellington media said that *bloody hand features and horror shack may also merge*.on January 8th 2019,superhero comics releasing will be dissolved into Ellington media and hippoworks releasing.on January 9th 2019,the three wizards tele pictures group LLC will be renamed to wizard three corporation LLC.united films channel distribution will be shutdown and will be absorbed into mj Ellington productions and united films channel distribution (revived) will be renamed to teen industries entertainment distribution .on January 12th 2019,ADARD and ADARD inc was shutdown and absorbed into entertainment assets.the three wizards music and teen productions music merged and form music video inc.(effective in shows/movies summer 2019)on January 15th 2019,mj Ellington productions and teen productions will merge and form:hybrid pictures industries corp with teen productions company and library transferring into mj Ellington productions Channel.(to be effective June 2019 and merger ending in February 2019)the library merger will cause sunshine cinematic to give back space travel season 1 and the chronicles season 2a.on January 15th 2019,hippoworks releasing and French-american mapper were in a meeting for mapper to be renamed to hippoworks animation.it was approved(effective June 2019).on February 6th 2019,Superhero comics entertainment was shutdown, with superhero releasing being partly absorbed into hippoworks releasing.the merger of mj Ellington productions and teen productions was nearly completed and should be finished by middle of February.on February 7th 2019,new growth producers and chocolate face films selling was cancelled and the two would be limited assets (meaning they can only produce movies/tv shows).teen-M.E. productions Deutschland will be renamed to hybrid pictures Deutschland after the mj Ellington productions-teen productions merger is completed which happened on the same day as this.the possible Dark Saturn-Ellington media merger gotten a yes from the board of Ellington media.on February 14th 2019,Ellington media launched Dizzle effect features inc as part of united films entertainment division.on February 15th 2019,teen industries entertainment distribution was renamed to Pangea industriesentertainment distribution. * Rise of Avalonia brand and final merger:February 22nd 2019-March 6th 2019 on February 22nd 2019,Avalonia pictures and sclavia-gang Jungle pictures was founded.Avalonia pictures will Produce films with Hybrid pictures, the three wizards and Dizzle effect.Sclavia-gang Jungle pictures is a Norway film studio that makes Adult films.on February 27th 2019,After Avalonia pictures acquired all of the chroniclesverse shows for series rights.Ellington media founded Avalonia comics (successor to superhero comics entertainment).on February 28th 2019,hybrid pictures was absorbed into hippoworks releasing.its channel became mj Ellington productions archive under unactive channels operation.(But the next day this was reversed)on March 6th 2019,the merger between Ellington media and Dark Saturn Entertainment was completed. * mass media expansion:March 12th 2019-present on March 12th 2019,The three wizards enterprises has ceased operations and will be absorbed into wizards three cooperation LLC.on March 20th 2019,Ellington media entertainment officially suspended wizards attract and bloody hand features and chocolate face films and most of the international assets for activity and filmmaking until July 2019.most of the international assets will merge and form Warlock overseas international.On march 21st 2019,Ellington media entertaiment launched Coconut steam pictures.On March 22nd 2019,Ellington media Entertainment founded spotlight media center (spotlight productions and spotlight pictures).On March 23rd 2019,Bunny 1 films and Avalonia pictures founded a Joint venture:Duel Pair Films in Bunny 1 films youtube channel.On March 27th 2019,Ellington media entertainment founded Dalekmania figures.On March 30th 2019,wizards attract & bloody hand with new growth & chocolate face with Hippoworks animation will merge and form: legend pictures animation.On April 2nd 2019,Hybrid pictures became dormant. recent news * On april 7th 2019,Hippoworks holdings LLC split away from wizards three corporation LLC.several assets were relocated or defunct. * On April 9th 2019,Hybrid pictures collapsed and unmerged into two:Hybrid pictures industries and Teen Televison studios.(TTS will be joining the Hippoworks holdings unit divison,while Hybrid pictures industries will use united films pictures as a banner).pangea will still distribute films for Hybrid pictures industries. * On match 19th 2019,the three wizards would be split into television and pictures units and will form together the three wizards filmed distribution list of assets united films entertainment * Hybrid pictures industries # United films pictures * Pangea industries entertainment distribution # Pangea pictures distribution * Sunshine cinematic * Dizzle effect features inc * Avalonia pictures # Avalonia comics * Dalekmania figures wizards three corporation LLC * the three wizards filmed distribution # The three wizards television # the three wizards pictures * style place Telepictures * wizards Deutschland productions * Wizards International Hippoworks Holdings LLC * hippoworks releasing * legend Features # Trinity mapping * Horror shack * Teen Televison studios Spotlight media center * spotlight productions unactive channels enterprises group * Unactive channels sponsership new days producers creation LLC * new days creation * coconut steam pictures chocolate face motions LLC * movie house screen music video group * music video inc investment acquisitions inc LLC * MATG channel (10%) * Duel Pair films (60% by owners and 20% by unit) Dark Saturn animation LLC * doodle report draft (60%) Global Estate productions LLC * SGJ holdings # Sclavia Entertaniment Dormant assets spotlight media center * spotlight pictures - Dormancy unactive channels enterprises group * unactive chanels enterprises - Dormancy chocolate face motions LLC * Bunny 1 films - Dormancy Global estate productions LLC * sclavia-Gang Jungle pictures (Norway) - Hibernation Dormancy # Gang Jungle pictures - Hibernation Dormancy former assets Ellington media International productions (divison ceased on april 7th 2019) * Warlock overseas international - became wizards international * June may pictures-Ceased on April 7th 2019. * Hybrid pictures Deutschland - merged on March 20th 2019. * wizards russian screen - merged with Hybrid pictures Deutschland on March 20th 2019. * Hybrid French productions inc -merged with two other sister studios on March 20th 2019. wizards three corporation LLC * wizards attract - relaunched under a new name:style place pictures * bloody hand features - merged to form Idea legend pictures on March 30th 2019. * Hippoworks animation - merged with four other sibling studios on March 30th 2019. Ceased absorbed companies * The three wizards enterprises - ceased on March 12th 2019. * Dark Saturn Entertainment - absorbed into Ellington media and to its assets. United films entertainment * Hybrid pictures industries corp inc - unformed and unmerged on April 9th 2019. * teen industries entertainment distribution - was renamed to Pangea industries entertainment distribution on February 15th 2019. * mj Ellington productions - merged with teen productions on February 7th 2019. * teen productions - merged with sibling studio on February 7th 2019. * French-american mapper - became hippoworks animation after returning to Ellington media. * superhero comics releasing - absorbed into Ellington media and hippoworks releasing on February 6th 2019. * united films channel distribution - absorbed into mj Ellington productions.replaced by teen industries entertainment distribution. * Superhero comics entertainment - shutdown and absorbed into Ellington Media on February 6th 2019. other * ADARD/ADARD inc - dissolved and shutdown on January 12th 2019. * Teen productions studios - 1.8% was owned by IA and bought by Teen Television studios. Music video corp * Ellington media music group division - renamed as music video corp. * the three wizards music - merged with teen productions music and formed music video inc in 2019 * teen productions music - merged with the three wizards music and formed music video inc in 2019 Dissolved by other companies or shutdown because of no more use of asset. * mj Ellington productions animation group - dissolved by French American mapper. The three wizards enterprises * the wizard animation group - dissolved by the three wizards telepictures group LLC * hippoworks studios - shutdown in 2018,absorbed into Ellington media. * Tardis who - shutdown in 2018 due to no shows being produced, absorbed into Ellington media. * the three hippos - former sister studio to the three wizards, relaunched as Tardis who. chocolate face motions LLC * chocolate face films - merged with four sibling studios on March 30th 2019 new days creation producers LLC * new growth producers - merged with four sibling studios on March 30th 2019 Dark Saturn animation LLC * doodle report draft (60%) - Ellington media absorbed dark saturn animation and Trinity mapping absorbed doodle report draft. Category:Ellington media entertainment